


A Confession

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, GenderNeutral!Reader, Hospital, Hurt and comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: The Doctor sacrifices herself. Y/N isn't happy. In a hospital, the Doctor confesses something.





	A Confession

You were sitting next to the hospital bed, reading a book. It was almost lunch time. You had been here for almost three days now. Zitronai, the Doctor’s other companion, had left to get a beverage that looked and tasted a lot like coffee. You had forgotten the name, Zitronai had told you when she had first bought it for the two of you.  
The Doctor was the reason you were in this alien hospital. She was lying in bed, unconscious, her hair a mess, wearing a medical gown. Sometimes she murmured something.

The door of the room opened and Zitronai came in. She looked at you, well at least her two eyes, her third eye looked at the Doctor briefly. She handed you a cup of the ‘coffee’ and sat down in the chair next to you.

“She still hasn’t woken up?” she asked, playing with one of her purple braids while she took a sip.

“Nope,” you answered, “but one of the nurses came while you were away and he said that the Doctor will probably wake up in a day or less.”

“What are you gonna do when she wakes up, Y/N?” Zitronai asked. She smiled at you, already knowing your answer.

“Beating her up, obviously,” you said, putting down your book.

Zitronai sighed and looked at the Doctor who again murmured something in a language both of you didn’t understand.

“She saved your life, Y/N,” Zitronai whispered.

“And almost killed herself in the process!” you said loudly. You were angry. Normally, you loved going on adventures with the Doctor and Zitronai. They were your best friends. You were amazed every time you saw a new planet and saving people was something you would never get sick of doing. Off course there had been danger before.

But not…not like this. You hadn’t even noticed that the beam was pointed at you. But the Doctor had noticed and jumped in front of you, saving your life. In result, she ended up on the floor, a hole in her chest, blood everywhere. Luckily Zitronai knew how to fly the TARDIS a little bit and together you had dragged her in there. Zitronai had flown the TARDIS to her home planet, where she claimed, were the best hospitals. The Doctor had survived, but barely.

“You know, I think you have feelings for her,” Zitronai said, a knowing look in all of her eyes.

“No,” you sputtered, “well, off course I have feelings for her. Friendly feelings. Best friend feelings. The same I have for you, Zitro.”

“Oh, no, you don’t. You’re in love,” she giggled, “and you’re angry because you just realized she isn’t immortal. And that one day she will die.”

“She can regenerate,” you said, stubbornly.

“Yeah, but she was wounded too badly. You’re lucky to have me, Y/N, or else she would have died without ever knowing you’re madly in love with her,” Zitronai teased.

“Zitro, that’s enough,” you growled. She rolled with her eyes, which was a very comical sight, and took another sip of her ‘coffee’.

The Doctor groaned and you looked up. She groaned louder now and her eyes opened slightly. Zitronai noticed too.

“Doctor?” you asked. Zitronai stood up and pressed the button to alarm a nurse. You grabbed the Doctor’s hand and squeezed it slightly, you had immediately forgotten that you were cross with her. Zitronai crossed her arms and looked at you with her ‘i-told-you-so’ look.

“Where am I?” croaked the Doctor. You smiled and so did Zitronai.

“You’re in a hospital, Doc. You were so badly injured… but you’re gonna be all right,” Zitronai said, “I’ll get a nurse. Nobody’s coming. Stupid buttons. They never work. Y/N, you’ll take care of her, right?”

She smiled knowingly and you bit your cheek to not scream at her. God knew you loved Zitronai like a sister, but sometimes she was too much work to put up. She was always trying to get people together and if she had her mind set on something she would not stop.

“I’m fine,” you growled at Zitronai and she left the room. The Doctor looked very tired and she rubbed her eyes.

“What’s the matter with her?” she asked.

“She’s just being dumb,” you scoffed, “like always.”

The Doctor smiled softly. “My second question: what’s the matter with you? You’re angry. Was Zitronai so horrible?”

“No, it’s you!” you almost yelled.

“What?”

“Why… why did you that!? Save my life? You could have died and then… what would I do then?’ you yelled, ‘Doctor, you’re like, my whole life, and you just jumped in front of me. And I had to hold you, I thought you were dying, good lord! I thought I had lost you and you didn’t even think! I have so many things I have to tell you… don’t ever do that again, okay? Doctor! If you ever save my life again I will murder you! I will literally kill you!”

She looked at you, in shock. She hadn’t really expected that. She had never seen you so angry.

”I can’t believe you just said that,” she eventually said, her eyes still wide from surprise.

You calmed down a bit and your cheeks warmed up. God, she had saved your life and the moment she woke you started yelling at her! You were a horrible person. You sat down, groaning.

“I’m sorry. I’m so stupid, jeez. What’s wrong with me? I just… I was so terrified, I thought I had lost the person I loved,” you said, shaking a little bit. You looked up and the Doctor just looked at you, not saying anything.

You couldn’t read her expression and you assumed that she didn’t have the same feelings for you. Blushing and cursing yourself you stood up, ready to leave the room, to find a wall to bang your head against. But then the Doctor grabbed your wrist.

“Y/N, I love you too. That’s why I saved your life. Because I can’t imagine living without you. And to be honest, I thought it wasn’t going to be so bad. I thought I would just be able to regenerate”’ she said, “this is a pretty good hospital. I feel a lot better.”

“Did you just say you love me?” you asked, biting your lip.

She grinned. “You heard me, Y/N.”

You sat down on her bed and she pulled you to her, kissing your lips softly. It was a wonderful first kiss and you were already looking forward to the next one. Your heart was beating very fast and your hands were shaking. You couldn’t believe this.

“Oh my stars! I knew it!”

The Doctor let go of you and you looked up to see Zitronai in the door opening, jumping up and down of joy. The Doctor laughed and you couldn’t help but laugh also.

This was the best day of your life.


End file.
